legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 47
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 47: The unexpected Desmond (tired from fighting Abbey): You are a lot harder than I thought you would be. Abbey: You're not so bad yourself. Desmond: I guess I'll have to go full strength after all. Abbey: You've been going easy?! Desmond: Yes. (he takes off his robe and shows his weapon form) Abbey: What the? Desmond: You see, I AM a weapon. I had been made an example of. I cannot feel any emotion but hate. Now, I'll show you the power of that hate! (he starts attacking her) Abbey (thinking): I don't even know how to stop his attacks. A team walking toward the fight ???: Hey Elli, do you see that over there? Elli: Yea, what do you think it is? ???: It looks like a fight between two Fallen Angels. Elli: That's weird. We don't usually pick fights with our own kind. ???: Do you want to go check it out? Elli: Yea, I do. The team of four heads toward the fight, trying to figure out the situation. Elli sees Abbey and is shocked. Elli (thinking): What is she doing out here? Abbey: I can't believe he's gone. Elli: I know, sis. I'm sorry you had to go through this. If you need anything, I'm here for you. Abbey: Thanks. Elli (running in the way of Desmond's attack): Watch out Abbey! (she blocks the attack) Abbey: Elli, I don't need you to help. This is a competition. Elli: Oh, so I misunderstood? Abbey: Yea, sis. Elli: Oh, I'm sorry. Desmond (in shock): Elli? Elli (also shocked): Desmond? No, I saw you die! You're a fake! Abbey: Elli, he's real. He was brought back to protect me. Elli (happy): So, it really is you? Desmond: Yes, it is. Elli (hugging him): Don't ever die on me again! I can't live through it a second time. Desmond: Alright, I promise. (he smiles for the first time) Elli and Desmond were married and they also took care of Abbey after her parents died. Abbey: Elli, what are you doing here? Elli: I was heading toward the gate, when we spotted you. Abbey: Oh, I see. Do you know where it is? Elli: Yea, but it'll take some time. I was thinking about resting first. Abbey: Alright, you can bunk with Desmond. Elli: I plan on it. The night in Desmond and Elli's tent Elli: So, did you miss me? Desmond: Yes, and I'm sorry I caused you the pain you've felt. Elli: You sacrificed yourself to save us. I guess God admired that. Desmond: No, he didn't. I was banished to hell for three weeks. Elli: I'm sorry, Desmond. Don't worry, I won't let that happen again. Desmond: It's okay, I'm with you again. For the first time since I came back, I feel love again. Elli: I've been quite lonely lately. I can't say that I'll be able to keep my hands to myself. Desmond: Who says you have to? Elli: I'll take that as an invitation. (she kisses him, and gets on top of him) Abbey (coming in): Oh God, I'm sorry! Elli (getting off of him): We'll continue this later. What is it, Abbey? Abbey: I needed to talk to you for a moment. Elli: I'm in the middle of something. Abbey: I know, but this is important. Elli: More important than me being with my husband?! Abbey: I think so. Elli: Alright, I guess it's time for one of my sister talks isn't it? Abbey: Yea, it is. Elli: Desmond, I'll be back in a little bit. Desmond: I'll be waiting. Elli and Abbey walk out. Elli: Okay, so what kind of talk is it? Abbey: Sis, I'm in a relationship with a woman. Elli: Okay, and? Abbey: I just wanted to know if it's right. I mean, I love her, but at the same time, it feels weird. Elli: Abbey, I'm your sister and I can tell you that you're doing the right thing. You're following your heart. Abbey: That's what mom said, too. Elli: Yea, I could imagine. I'm going to go back to my husband, but remember, you can talk to me about anything. Just, try not to pick such a bad time, okay? Abbey: I'll keep that in mind. Alright, go get back to Desmond, I'm sure he wants to be with you. He's been pretty sad lately. Elli goes back into the tent and starts kissing Desmond again. She climbs on top of him, still kissing him. Desmond: Are you sure you want to do this? Elli: Yes, I am. I want this more than anything right now. Desmond: Alright, then. An hour later The two are lying underneath some sheets, naked. Elli: Wow, it's been a while since I've felt that good. Desmond: Keep it down, I don't think anyone knows. Elli: Oh Desmond, always so embarrassed by the small things. Just be happy. We're finally together again. Desmond: I am happy, I just don't know about making it public. Elli: Don't tell me you've become sheltered. Desmond: No, I have not! Elli: You have, I see it in your eyes. Desmond: I have not. Elli (getting on top of him again): Let me help to get you unsheltered. (she starts kissing him) Jen and Abbey Jen: So, how did the talk with your sister go? Abbey: It went well. Jen: So, what has your family said about us? Abbey: They think it's fine, as long as I follow my heart. Jen: I was hoping they'd say that. I want to be with you. Abbey: I know, and I feel the same. Jen: Now we know that we're normal. We're not freaks or anything like that. Now, I just want to spend the whole night with you. Abbey: I like that idea. (she kisses Jen) To be continued...